1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seam and a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art
It has been known heretofore to use various types of sheet material in making various types of clothing, including disposable clothing, including by way of example only, knitted cotton, nylon, woven cotton, canvas and nonwoven materials including paper. All such materials are hereafter referred to as clothing-type porous sheet material. Also, it has been shown to provide seams in such layers, a typical method being to sew the layers together with the article being made inside out, after which sewing it is reversed. It is also known to substitute for such sewing, an adhesive or, with appropriate material, a heat-seal. Where an adhesive is used, it is placed between the layers and is drawn by porosity into the facing surfaces of the layers. Where a heat seal has been used, the material itself of the two layers is melted together. One disadvantage of the heat seal is that not all materials can be so joined. Another disadvantage is that the melted joint, when set, is relatively hard, being harder than either of the layers of material were in the first instance. This property provides discomfort to the user and possibly impairment, for example if the seam were around the finger of a glove or thumb of a mitten. Further, prior methods have required relatively expensive and sophisticated machinery, such as a sewing machine, along with skilled operators for the same with the result that clothing intended to be of the disposable type is not particularly inexpensive. Adhesive is undesirable.